marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman (One Million)
Summary In 853rd century, it was on the prison planet of Pluto that the seeds would be sowed for this Batman. The planet was home to tens of thousands of the worst criminals from across the galaxy, kept under strict control. However, one day, a virus-infected members of the prison guard, driving them utterly insane. In their madness, they released the prisoners. The worst scum of the galaxy routed the remaining guards in hours and took control. They dragged guards and their families to exercise area. It was there that the sadistic prisoners made fifteen thousand children watch as their parents were gunned down over a period of days. The resulting trauma drove hundreds to commit suicide with hundreds more driven mad from the experience. But one child did not succumb. Instead, he took a vow to never allow such an atrocity to occur again. He vowed to become the Batman. Batman is a member of the Justice Legion Alpha and the warden of the dangerous Asylum Planet of Pluto. He patrols the entire planet himself, aided only by his sidekick Robin, the Toy Wonder. Power and Stats Tiering System:''' '''8-C Name: Unknown, Batman (superhero alias) Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown but appears to be fully grown adult Classification: Human, Superhero, Member of Justice Legion Alpha Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Telepathy, Flight via manipulating gravity fields, Can create holographic duplicates of himself, Suit has cloaking technology, Paralysis Inducement via neruotoxin, Soul Manipulation via technology, BFR and Technology Manipulation via Circuit Buster, Self-Duplication via Hard-Light Avatars , Electricity Manipulation via various kinds of batarangs, Explosion Manipulation via batatrangs, Homing Attack via data-rangs, Resistance to Fire via suit Attack Potency:''' '''Building level (Stated that his body and physical prowess is just as good as the original Batman's. Capable of knocking Batman unconscious.) Ignores durability to an extent with telepathic martial arts and data-rangs phase through solid matter Speed:''' '''Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Comparable to the 21st century Batman and capable of keeping up with Nightwing) Lifting Strength:''' At least '''Class 1, possibly Class 5 Striking Strength:''' '''Building Class Durability:''' '''Building level Stamina:''' Extremely high (Maintains and handles the issues of a planet-sized asylum full of thousands of criminals with only his sidekick for aid day to day) Range:' Standard melee range. Higher with devices and telepathic martial arts '''Standard Equipment:' His suit, various batarangs, data-rangs, Circuit Buster, neurotoxin, gas mask Intelligence:''' Supergenius Intellect. Stated to have an IQ of 1045 and wields highly sophisticated technology far in advance of anything in the 21st century. As a human of the 853rd century, he is capable of processing vast amounts of information that can easily overwhelm even Superman. Figured out how to escape a time loop. '''Weakness: None notable Notable Attack/Techniques: * Batarangs: Just like the original, he wields boomerangs shaped like a bat. He has been seen with explosive and electric varieties. * Data-rangs: Similar to batarangs. However, instead of offense, these gadgets are used for tracking. They home in on targets, following them before phasing right through them with no harm. Instead, the data-rangs mark their genetic code, allowing Batman to always find them afterwards. * Circuit Buster: A multi-purpose tool capable of cutting through various materials, disabling security systems, starting up vehicles and trapping others in tesseract space. * Hard-Light Avatars: Batman can create avatars that retain his personality and intelligence, effectively allowing him to be in multiple places at once. While he goes to deal with other matters, the avatar can devote time and attention to solving other problems. * Telepathic Martial Arts: An attack developed by an alien species and learned by Batman. It is beam that attacks the target both physically and mentally, stunning their mind before striking their body. * Soul Technology: A small device that allows Batman to extract the psychoelectric field or soul of a person from their body. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.